Do Over
by Mrs.AlyssaBelikov
Summary: When Bella and Jacob get a divorce, Bella is forced to make a change. Either stay a victim or fight. She chooses to fight.
1. Do Over

"Ma! Dad! I'm ready!" Renesmee yells as she runs down the stairs.

"Okay babe your dad is just securing the last of your stuff in the truck." I look at her when she stands in front of me. Smiling, "Are you excited? It's your last year at Seattle University!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great. The last year is just about pushing through and not overthinking every little detail," She giggled.

"Well let's get a move on kid it's gonna be a long drive!"

"All settled Ren? Good let's go Bella I don't want to be on the road all night." Jacob barked as he walked out of Renesmee's room.

I took one last look around the room to make sure she didn't need anything else. "Well it looks like everything is.. well not on fire, so I guess I'll go ahead and leave " I muttered.

"Mom" She dragged out "Stop I'm just a hop, skip, and jump away"

"I know babe I'm just feeling sorry for myself, my baby isn't a baby anymore. You are all grown up and I know once you graduate you'll move out and get a job and probably move out here to Seattle " I rambled. As she started to walk over to me Jake yells out.

"Bella hurry up, I'm not waiting forever!"

"Listen I got to go- have fun honey and call me after your first class next week. Love you Renren" I rushed out before Jake could say anything else. As I exited the room she called out, "Love you too Ma!"

I met Jake back at the car, where he was already inside, irritated. I got in and slammed the door. "Seriously Jake I was saying goodbye to our daughter do you have to me such a dick," I hissed. "I mean you treated me like total shit in there, in front of Renesmee, she doesn't even know we are getting a divorce yet, the least you can do is act civil in front of her!"

"Oh fuck off Bella I'm divorcing you so I don't have to listen to your nagging anymore," He snapped.

"No you are divorcing me because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and knocked your skank up," I retorted "When are you going to tell our daughter anyway huh? Or are you waiting until she has a new baby sister or brother to shove in her face?" When he didn't respond I turned towards the window and stared as the college disappeared.

I gave up my whole life for Jake. Dropped out of college during my senior year. Stayed home and raised our daughter. Cooked and cleaned the house. Did all the laundry, only for him to move on the the girl who looked at him. I mean our sex life was okay.. or so I thought. With a kid under the roof it got harder and harder to have our alone time but we managed once a week, sometimes twice! Once Renesmee went to college we brought back date nights and sex started to come back regularly.

I finally had time to myself to do all the things I wanted like getting my nails done again and going out to lunch with my friends. Shortly after Jake got restless. Saying I wasn't the one bringing home the money so I should stop spending it. Sex stopped after that. I didn't feel like giving myself to a man who regulated how much money I spent in a week while he spends hundreds of dollars on things he uses once.

Before our daughter came home the summer before her senior year; he told me that he has been having an affair and wanted a divorce. So here I am. No job, no money of my own and going back to a house where I raised our daughter only to have to pack up because he is selling the house. I can't even fight him on it because everything is in his name. How did I get here? Where am I going to go with no money and no degree to help me get a job?

Fuck life sucks.


	2. Step One

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It has been three days since Renesmee has gone back to college and I have almost finished packing all my belongings. As I walk around the house Jake and I lived in for the last 12 years I couldn't help but think back on all the memories we had created. Pictures of the three of us as Renesmee graduates from preschool through high school. Walking past where Jake made her stand so he could measure how tall she was in the kitchen, even though she was already nine. Each year we lived here documented how tall she grew, even when she stopped growing at 17, marked in different colors, till now her 21st and last year here and she doesn't even know yet.

I started to get mad as I realized exactly how much Jake was keeping from her. What I was keeping from her. When I found out four months ago Jacob was cheating on me I was a mess. I couldn't function anymore. He didn't even try to hide it anymore with Renesmee gone he didn't have to worry about staying out all night. Sleeping over at his girlfriends house I had the entire place to myself. Basking and wallowing in the quietness until Renesmee finally came home. For four months we went back pretending to be a perfect family. Jake stayed at the house again and for a moment, just one moment, I dreamt that we had a loving and faithful marriage.

A month before Renesmee was due back to school, Jake pulled me aside and told me that _Leah_ , the love of his life, was pregnant.

" _I didn't mean for it to happen, truely, I already had my daughter, I had no need for another child. But now I have to think about what is best for my family. I have no need for this house anymore. Renesmee is going to graduate come June and Leah's house is big enough for the three of us with a extra room for Renesmee when she gets back " he rationalized._

Walking past the picture of Jake and I on his graduation day from Seattle University, I was heavily pregnant, maybe seven or eight months, smiling arm in arm him holding his degree in Business. With a baby coming we could only afford for one of us to stay in college. Since he was footing most of the bill _he_ thought it was more important for him to finish college. Flash forward 21 and a half years later broke and a college drop out. I should have fought harder. I should have went back once Renesmee was in middle school, when she was old enough to take care of herself for a few hours.

Sitting on the couch with my head in my hands I start to cry. What do I do now? _You stop being a little bitch! Women up and pick up what is left your dignity._ Looking up I walk over to the bathroom, staring in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red, my shoulder length brown hair pulled up in a ponytail was in disarray. Freckles splattered amongst my nose and cheeks have grown darker as I got older. Circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. _God you look pathetic. What has happened to you? Has Jacob really taken that much from you?_ This isn't right, 21 years ago I was a bright 22 year old close to getting my degree in Creative Writing. I wrote articles about feminism and how to not let worth be dimmed by men who wanted nothing more than sex. Yet here I am. I let myself be beaten into a spineless little girl crying over a man that has used me and doesn't respect me. I can't go on like this. _Be the women your mother has raised. Be the woman that your daughter needs._

It's time to get my life back on track and the first step is to go back to college and finish my degree in Creative Writing.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading this story! It's actually my first attempt at anything related to writing so please excuse any mistakes. I'm currently in the process of finding myself a Beta so hopefully I'll find one soon. Until then enjoy!**


	3. The Phone Call

"Yes I understand classes start on Monday. I only live three and half hours away. All I am asking is for a spot in your Creative Writing program. I only need 15 more credits to graduate." I pleaded to registration.

"Mrs. Black-"

"Miss Swan, please. I'm in the middle of a divorce," I cut her off.

"Okay Miss Swan. Admission has already closed. We cannot accept anymore students," She continues, "Besides we need proof that you are in fact as far along in your studies as you say."

"Ms. Cope please. I attended Seattle University from 1994 - 1997. I was going to graduate in 1998 but I dropped out due to pregnancy. My ex-husband graduated with a business degree in 1998 and my daughter is currently in her senior year set to graduated come 2019 with her biology degree. Now I know that admission has closed but I also know that late admission can be granted if there is opening within that specific program. I worked in administration my entire attendance at SU, I know of the loopholes Ms. Cope."

"Please hold," she says in a clipped tone.

After my pitty party in the bathroom I called Seattle University and have been on the phone with them ever since.

"Hello Miss Swan? This is Dr. Susan Meyers, I'm the Director in the Creative Writing Department. I hear that you would like to finish your degree here?" She questions

"Yes! Hi Dr. Meyers, I understand how much I am asking to be accepted into the department but I am so close to finishing my degree, I only need 15 more units," I explained.

"Luck would be on your side Miss Swan as we happen to have a couple open spots left in the department."

"Thank you-"

"Be that as it may Miss Swan," She respond "I will grant you admission to our department on the condition that you write me a 10 page essay by Monday. You are a senior yes and I see that your GPA is 3.7. That is very impressive. I don't want to see it below a 3.2. Miss Swan. I'll want to meet with you once you get settled into the school rhythm so in two months. I don't want to be disappointed Miss Swan. I will hold you to the highest standard and if you fail me I will not be happy. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded

"Yes Dr. Meyers. Thank you, I will not disappoint you" I promised.

"You better not" She snapped.

"One more thing Dr. Meyers if I may? What would you like the essay to be about?" I rushed out before she could hang up.

"Surprise me" She remarked and hung up.

"Holy crap," I exhaled "I'm going back to college!" I cheered

It's time for me to fight. I need to fight for myself because no one else is going to get my degree for me. It is time for me to rise above Jacob Fucking Black. Now the next thing I need to do is tell my daughter everything.

 **AN: This is more of a filler chapter on how Bella got back into college. Let's also remember that this is a fictional story. This call is all made up and this is not how you would normally get into a college but in order for my story to work… well this is what happened. Thanks for reading 3**


	4. Renesmee

The Friday before school started it was time to move down to Seattle and after spending the past two days and nights searching I found an apartment just off campus that I will be able to afford and it was already furnished. I also found a job at a library that would work around my school schedule and I would be able to do my school work there if it wasn't too busy. Student loans were a bitch to figure out but I was able to get everything squared away to start school on Monday.

I was selling a lot of my stuff that I had no use for to make enough money to cover the first two months of my rent due when I move in. Thankfully luck has been on my side this pass weekend and as I packed my messly three boxes of stuff and two suitcases worth of clothes in the back of my Volvo I set off to Seattle. It was still early so traffic wasn't too bad and I was able to make it to my new apartment by one in the afternoon.

Looking around the small studio was a little depressing. Walking in the door, to the immediate left was my kitchen. A small stove standing next to a microwave and oven duo. The sink to the left and some cabinets on the side. I had a little couch across from my kitchen with a small TV awkwardly placed on the wall. A queen sized bed was pressed up against the back wall next to a door which happened to be the bathroom. Inside was so small I could barely lift my arms out without grazing the wall. The toilet and shower practically sat on top of eachother. The only redeeming part of the apartment was that I had a walk in closet that I could also use as storage, since I don't have many clothes, and the fact that I had my own washer and dryer.

I moved in pretty easily with the help of my landlord so I only had to make two trips to my car. By the time I put everything the way I wanted it, it was already 4 o'clock. I couldn't put off telling Renesmee I wasn't here anymore so I called her and asked her out to dinner.

"Hey Babe, it's Mom."

"Mom! Hi what's wrong? Are you okay why are you calling" she answered, surprised.

"Well I'm here in Seattle and I wanted to take you out to dinner, what do you say?"

"You're in Seattle? Ma why aren't you in Forks? Is Dad okay?"

"Ren calm down your father is fine. As for why I'm in Seattle….. it's a long story and I would like to take you out and talk."

"Umm, yeah, okay… I'll be ready in 30 minutes did you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"I'll pick you up Hun don't worry and why don't you think of a place we should go, you live here so you know what is good."

"Okay sounds good I'll see you soon."

After she hung up I stared at my phone. How am I going to break all this to her?

~D.O.~

"Hey so what's going on," Ren asked as soon as she got in the car.

"Patients Ren. Now where do you want to go," I diverted the question to her.

"Let's just go to Nate's it's right around the corner," She answered with a side eye to me.

Yeah she knows something is up. I'm going to mess this conversation up.

As soon as we sat down, "What's going on mom? There has to be a reason you are here in Seattle so late on a Friday," She demanded.

"You know Ren, a mother could just miss her baby and would like to see how her week has been," I retorted with my best mom glare. She just looked back at me and raised one eyebrow. Damn she looks just like her father when she does that shit. I sigh and looked down at the table, "Ren I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say," I reached over and grabbed her hand. Looking into her beautiful big chocolate eyes, "Ren, your father and I are getting a divorce. We have been separated for four months now."

"What! Why didn't you tell me. Ma I-" her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Oh Baby. I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do… how to tell you," I tried to calm her as much as I could. I got up and sat beside her, "You dad has been having an affair," I stopped as she looked up at me. Her eyes looking so innocent, "I'm sorry Honey, I was embarrassed. He just left me in total shock and we agreed not to tell you until you graduated but. Oh sweetheart, he got his girlfriend pregnant and he is selling the house."

"But… my stuff," she gasped, "What about you? Mom I don't understand" she broke off and was crying gently.

"Shh.. It's okay. I packed up all your stuff and your dad has it in your new room at his and Leah's. Plus that's another reason I'm here," I took a deep breath and Renesmee looked up at me, "I'm moving to Seattle. Well, I moved to Seattle. I got myself a little studio not far from campus."

"I'm glad you're here mom," she whispered as she hugged me. I kissed her on top of her head and took another breath. She looked at me eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Well I have more news. Nothing bad, but I'm not sure how you'll take it. Another reason I moved out this way was because I wanted to go back to school and get my degree."

"Mom that's great! Why would you be nervous to tell me that?"

"Well, I already enrolled back into school and will start Monday," I stop her before she could say anything, "I'm going back to my school. I'm going to Seattle University," I rushed out.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Hold on Ren, I know this is a shock but I deserve a second chance at the school I would have graduated from. Now Babe you know I love you and I would gladly sacrifice my own life for yours, but I missed out on a lot being a young mom. That includes my degree and staying home with you was one of the most rewarding things I have ever done but it didn't prepare me for the workforce. Now that your father and I are no longer together, I need to find my own way and that requires me finishing my schooling. We are in two different programs Ren and we will hardly see each other and I promise if we do then I will swear I'll act cool!"

"Ma," She dragged out, "Did it have to be my school," Renesmee whined.

I laughed, "Sorry kid it was my school before it was yours."

Everything was now out in the open now. No more secrets. No more lying and deceiving. With everything on the table Renesmee and I were able to discuss the finer details of everything and for once I felt like I could breathe again.


	5. Second Thoughts?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

The weekend was filled with writing the essay for Dr. Meyers. Though the week I brainstormed several ideas that would make a good paper and in the end I wrote what I knew… being a mother. While not exactly the story of my life, I was able to draw inspiration from what I knew. Finally deciding that it was as good as it was going to be in 10 pages, I called it a night by five on Sunday night.

My first day back was tomorrow and I could barely breathe. What was I thinking! I'm 43 I have no business going back to college. I'm going to look like a grandma surrounded by those kids! Pacing my small apartment I felt trapped. I had to get out of this place. I grabbed my keys and phone and left hoping a walk would clear my head.

One good thing about where I live is that everything is walking distance. I mean I am right down the street from the college and everything from bars to restaurants were practically at my front door.

Not really paying any attention to where I am going I head into the first bar I saw. Seeing as it was a school night I expected to see a lot less people here. Finding a seat at the end of the bar I order two shots. I need to just forget any doubts about school. Leave it all here at the bar and give myself the best chance to succeed. Who cares that I am 43 and still in college.. at least I'm in college!

I didn't see the man who sat next to me until he touched my arm. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. So deep I wouldn't be surprised if I fell in them. His long slender nose fit perfectly above his soft pink lips. My eyes traced his sharp jaw with perfect stubble creating just a tease of a five o'clock shadow. And his hair. God his hair was the perfect mix between copper and bronze.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smirk on his face, "you have been muttering to yourself for the past 10 minutes."

"Yeah, just have a lot on mind" I explained. Blushing a deep color of rose I stammered, "It's been one hell of a week".

"I hear you." Tilting his drink towards me. "Let me buy you another, what's your poison?"

"Bourbon straight up, thanks-"

"Edward. My name is Edward."

 **A/N: Wow! I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! I know this chapter is really short but I promise to upload a longer chapter tomorrow. Is anyone still with me? Let me know in the comments :D**


	6. Edward

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

"Well Edward, I'm Bella," I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Only he brought my hand to his lips while I watched blushing.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" He smirked. "What has you so stressed out you need to drink on a Sunday night?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Edward" Tipping the question back to him.

"Fair enough" He laughed, "Well I guess you could say I'm drinking on a Sunday night because I just found out my ex is now expecting with her new husband." He took a big gulp and gave me a look that said your turn.

"Well I can do you one better. My husband is expecting with his mistress" I followed with a gulp of my own.

"Well damn, let me get you another" He waved the bartender over again.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing at our misfortune; next thing I know the bar was closing and kicking us out. As we walked out together I realized that our time together was over and I found myself feeling sad.

"Um.. Well I guess I'll see you around.. Yeah" I turned and started to head in the direction of my apartment.

"Wait! We could share and drop you off at your apartment first.. I mean only if you want" He looked nervous. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"My apartment is only a five minute walk from here actually." He looked a little sad, "I could use a walking partner though." I whispered while biting my lip. He looked up and smiled.

As we started the walk back to my apartment we were quiet and our hands slowly found their way together. All too soon we ended back up at my apartment staring at each other. We both let out nervous laughter.

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't want you to come in. But I really do have an early day tomorrow that I cannot miss." I looked up at him.

"I understand. I should probably go home anyway." He laughed "I have a dog at home that is most likely climbing up the walls trying to figure out why I'm not home yet. I want to see you again Bella. Would you allow me to treat you to dinner this weekend?"

"I would love nothing more than to go out with you Edward." I grinned

As soon as Edward left I fell against the door and let out a tiny laugh. To think I left this apartment in a totally different mood. Shaking my head I locked up and got everything I needed for class tomorrow ready. It was already past 3 AM and I needed to be in class in 6 hours. With a quick shower I got into bed and set my alarm. I was almost asleep when a text binged on my phone.

 _Friday can't get here soon enough. Sleep well beautiful, dream of me ~ Edward (the guy who is going to dream of kissing you)_

 _ **I'll be waiting Handsome. ~ Bella (the girl who is dreaming of more than a kiss)**_

A/N: I will be updating this story on a weekly biases I'll try and keep it consistent on Monday's and if I see that it will be longer I'll be sure to let y'all know. Please let me know what you all think!


End file.
